Kill Bill Volume 3: BB's Revenge
by DidiTwitches
Summary: Little B.B. never knew about her father's death. Little B.B. never knew her mother was an assassin. Little B.B isn't so little anymore.
1. Nikki's Revenge

**I love the Kill Bill series and I think it's so messed up that there is no Volume 3. So I decided to write my own. Please review!**

…

My name is BB Johnson. Yes, BB. That's my honest to goodness name. Why I was named this, I don't know.

My mother wasn't there to name me. My father was. But he died when I was 4 so, I can't really ask him.

I'm sure that you're confused as to why my mother, the one who gave birth to me, wasn't there when I was born. Well, she was in a coma. My mother was in that coma because of my father and his stooges.

Of course, no one told me about my father or the coma or my mom's real life until I was 18. What's even worse is that I had to hear about all this from a cop.

It's a long story and I'm sure you want to hear it. So, here it goes.

…

Chapter I: Nikki's Revenge

"Mom? Are you here?" I quietly called. I had come home from school and I didn't see my mom in the kitchen. I did see a lot of broken glass and blood though.

I started to shiver a bit upon seeing the blood. That obviously wasn't a good sign.

I slowly made my way through the shards and found my mother and some woman who looked around 20, dead and bloody on the floor. The woman had a samurai sword through her head and a handgun in her hand while my mother was a few feet away from her, with multiple gunshots in her chest.

My heart stopped then and there. I blinked back tears as I slowly walked over to my mom's side. "Mom? Please wake up. Mommy?" I cried. I looked over at the other woman. I was so scared and confused. Who was this woman and why would she do this to my mother? Why did my mom have a samurai sword?

I finally called the police. They were there in the next five minutes. I let them in, tears running down my face and my body shivering like crazy.

I stood outside of the house in a police car, waiting to hear from the investigators. I only wanted to know what happened to my mom. They came back with a lot more than I expected.

My phone rang two days after my mother's death. I was staying at a nearby motel that the precinct paid for. I quickly picked it up.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Johnson?" one of the investigators said.

"Yes? Do you know what happened? Is the woman a serial killer or something?" I asked. I mean, why else would she kill my mom? My mom was a normal, nice lady who worked and kept to herself.

"Well, the woman who killed your mother is Nikki Bell. Her mother was Jeanie Bell." He started.

"What does she have to do with my mother?" I asked coldly. I was in no mood for name games.

"Well, Jeanie Bell was murdered in her home by a knife wound to the heart. The killer was never found, but after doing some digging on Jeanie Bell, the investigators found out that her real name is Vernita Green. She was one of the greatest female assassins of her time. Nikki told the police, when she phoned in her mother's death, that a blonde woman had killed her and told her that if she wanted revenge, she was ready for it."

My mother was blonde. "Well, she must have the wrong woman. My mother was no assassin killer!" I shouted angrily.

The investigator gulped and continued. "Well, we did some digging on your mother and found some interesting things about her."

I felt a lump in my throat. _What could they possibly have found? My mother wasn't one to keep secrets._

"Go on." I insisted.

"Well, her real name is Beatrix Kiddo. She was also an assassin. In fact she was considered the deadliest woman in the world."

I became quiet. I started to chuckle. My chuckle increased and became insane laughter. "You, must be j-joking!" I said loudly through the phone. "My mother was no assassin!"

I heard a nervous mumble through the phone. "Unfortunately, she was. We even managed to find out who she worked for. And I believe we may have stumbled onto who your father is as well."

That comment shut me up. "My f-father?" I asked quietly.

According to my mother, my father was a very handsome and nice man who had heart problems. When I was four years old, he had a heart attack and died. She always referred to him as Bill and I just assumed that Johnson was his last name.

But since my mother is now revealed to be a liar, I can also assume that he didn't die from a heart attack.

"Who's my father?" I asked.

"Well I think you should come to our office. We can tell you more about your parents when you get here." The investigator explained. He gave me the address and I called a cab.

On the ride to the police station I was quiet. I'm pretty sure you would be quiet too if you just found out that everything that was ever told to you was a lie.

When I arrived at the precinct, I walked in, trying to look as strong and tough as I possibly could. I tended to do that a lot. I always was a loner and I was always very cold and uncaring towards others. I never really had friends, but I never really cared if I did or not. I was always warm and kind to my mother though. I never disobeyed her or talked back. I don't know why I'm like this. Well, if my parents were assassins, they probably acted the same way.

I found my way to the office of the lead investigator and sat down in the chair opposite to him.

"Over the years," he began, "we have seen many assassins and assassin organizations brought to justice. One of the world's toughest to find were the Deadly Vipers. They consisted of six members. Many of their henchmen or witnesses have given testimonies against them, but whenever someone got close, they were killed. By now, we believe the Deadly Vipers are all dead or retired. After more investigating I found some information on their leader. His name was Bill. We still have no clue what his last name was but we do know, he was the leader of the Vipers. Your mother was the love of his life and one of his best assassins." The investigator shifted uneasily in his chair.

I sat there, my eyes wide open. _It cannot be. It's impossible_.

He continued. "Everyone in the organization had a code name. Vernita Green was Copperhead, O-Ren Ishii, a half-Chinese half-Japanese woman who became the leader of a powerful and deadly Japanese gang, was Cottonmouth. Elle Driver, another well known assassin, was California Mountain Snake, Bill's brother Budd was Sidewinder, and lastly your mother was Black Mamba."

My mother was Black Mamba. My mom told me about those snakes before. They are probably one of the most deadly and poisonous snakes in the world. No wonder it was her codename.

"What about me? How do I fit into all this? How did my father die?" I asked.

"Your father seemed to have died of a heart attack. But I checked the hospital records for the night you were born. Your mother was in a coma, when she had you. Bill took you from the hospital and raised you."

_My father named and raised me?_ "When did my mother get out of the coma?"

"Around the time you were four years old." He replied.

I became quiet again. I was deep in thought. _My father dies about the same time my mother gets out of her coma. _"What put her in the coma?"

"It looks like a gang jumped her; in fact it was her wedding day and the gang killed the guests, priest and groom. She was the only survivor."

"Wait, who was the groom? Was he an assassin too?"

"No, he was just an ordinary man." The investigator sighed, like he was having trouble believing everything he was saying.

"Do I have any family?" I asked after a moment of silence.

The investigator looked up at me. "Well, you had Budd, but he is dead, unfortunately. He was bitten by a black mamba. His death was called in by a Ms. Diver. Probably a neighbor." He said with a sigh.

"Hm. Who do I stay with then?"

"You're 18. You are a legal adult. You can live any where you want. Also your mother left all her money and possessions to you. I suggest you find a hotel or apartment that you can rent."

"Who made the sword?"

He gave me an odd look. "Why?"

"I'm just curious." I replied emotionlessly.

He looked through a couple of the papers. "Um, his name is Hattori Hanzo. He is a sword smith from Okinawa. Why do you want to know?" he asked again.

I shrugged my shoulders and slightly smiled. "He might've known my mom, but that's highly unlikely. Well, thank you for looking into my mother's case, and for all the information. I am very grateful." I said. I shook his hand and walked out the door.

I heard footsteps behind me and then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, this is your mother's sword. Since she left everything to you, it's yours now." The investigator said, holding out the sword that was just a few hours earlier, stuck in a persons head.

I took the now cleaned sword and nodded my head in thanks. I continued to walk out.

I walked back to my motel room. I closed the door and looked at my mom's sword. The steel was so shiny and so thin it was amazing. _Whoever this Hanzo person was, he did a magnificent job._

I got into a traditional stance and swung the sword. It made a noise unlike anything I've ever heard before. It was like it actually sliced the molecules in the air.

My mother must've known how to handle samurai swords and how to kill with them. Someone must've taught her. Hattori Hanzo might've known who. He is my only chance of figuring out anything about my past.

…

"Where to miss?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Okinawa. One-way." I replied with a smile.


	2. Destiny vs Reality

**I love the Kill Bill series and I think it's so messed up that there is no Volume 3. So I decided to write my own. Please review!**

…

Chapter II: Destiny vs. Reality

All I saw was darkness. After a while of blinking and rubbing my eyes, I finally realized that I was sitting down on the couch in my living room. I looked around wondering how I got here and why it was so dark. Suddenly all the lights turned on and sunlight pored through the windows. I closed my eyes, which were now burning from the brightness.

When my eyes got adjusted to the light, I saw my mom cleaning the house as usual. I smiled and began to tear up. _My mother! She's alive!_ "Mom!" I cried happily, crying tears of joy.

She didn't move. She kept cleaning as if she didn't hear me. I tilted my head in confusion. _Maybe she didn't hear me…_ "Mom? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Still no response.

I heard the doorbell ring and watched my mom go to answer it. I followed her to the door. _What is with her? Why isn't she listening?_

She opened the door. I looked over her shoulder and saw a young girl, about my age, with big, frizzy hair and bloodshot eyes. You could tell that she had been crying. My mother stared at her with big, questioning eyes.

"Do you remember what you told me?" she asked in a small, but angry voice.

My mom stared back at her in shock and confusion, words unable to escape her lips.

"Are you ready, Bitch?" She pulled out a gun and pointed it at my mother's forehead.

My eyes widened and my brain told me to run, but I was glued to the floor. My mom quickly ducked and ran to the living room as the girl pulled the trigger. The noise was so ear splittingly loud. I finally moved and hid under a nearby table. I wasn't sure if she could see me or not.

My mother reached for something in our umbrella holder. _What is she doing? Is she crazy?_

She pulled out a long, thin sword and took off the cover. The steel shined in the light and made it seem much more deadly. The girl followed my mother to the living room, looked at the sword and laughed a demonic, maniacal laugh; her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"I guess you didn't hear me. I asked ARE YOU READY BITCH?" She screamed at my mother.

My mom nodded her head and rushed at the girl. The girl aimed again and my mom thrust the sword. I watched five bullets enter my mother, blood spattering everywhere. I looked over at the girl and watched the sword enter her forehead and exit out the back of her head, slicing her brain. I watched as both their eyes clouded over simultaneously and they fell to the floor.

I felt the blood hit my face and death fill the room. I felt my heart and soul die along with my mother. I felt myself falling. And finally wake up.

…

"Thank you for choosing Okinawa Air for your traveling needs. We hope you think of us for your next trip." The smiling airline hostess said over the intercom. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I was still on the plane. I wiped a bead of sweat from my face. _It was…just a dream…_I sighed to myself, wiping leftover tears from my face.

I grabbed my things and abruptly exited the plane, pushing and shoving people out of the way. I looked outside and basked in the glow of Okinawa. I've never been so far from home, and even though the reason I'm here is grim, this place makes me feel a little better.

I quickly looked for a taxi of some sort. I needed a ride to a sushi shop where Hanzo was supposed to own or work at or something like that. I finally found one and managed to correctly tell him where to take me. I guess having a book of Japanese phrases _was _just as good as taking an actual class!

We drove around for an hour, (which led me to think that I said the destination wrong) but finally the driver stopped at the old shack looking place with a big "Sushi Here" sign on the front. As soon as I stepped out of the cab the smell hit me. I grimaced and held my nose. We were defiantly near a dock. The air reeked of fish. I grabbed all my luggage and brought it inside. Upon entering, the fish smell became…tolerable and I put my bags on one of the tables. I looked around the shop. Everything seemed to be bathed in a green glow. It was also empty. There was not one soul in this place. It felt abandoned.

My eyes glanced back and forth. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I whisper-yelled.

A sudden sound came from a back room. An old man came out from one of the doors. He was short and pudgy. He had a big stomach and a red face. He wore a normal cooking apron stained with God-knows-what and he held a large hacking knife in his hand. Upon seeing me, he smiled heartily and bowed his head. "Konichiwa Young Miss. What can I get for you?" he asked with a heavy Japanese accent. This man had an air of friendliness about him and I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Um, I'm actually not here to eat. I'm here to speak with someone." I began.

He sadly nodded his head, but still smiled. "Ah, I see. Who do you wish to speak to?"

"A Mister Hattori Hanzo."

His smile disappeared and a confused, almost scared look came over his face. "Why?"

I pulled out the sword from my bag and held it in front of him. "This was made by him, and it belonged to my m-mother. She just recently…p-passed on and I was wondering if he knew…a-anything about her…"

He put a hand up, signaling for me to stop. "I know the woman you speak of."

I smiled excitedly. "Can you please tell me about her? I mean, anything you could tell me would be helpful."

He sighed heavily, but nodded his head. "All that I am about to tell you was told to me by your own mother before and after the killings. I will tell you all I know."

I quietly sat down on one of the chairs and the man sat across from me.

He began his story. My mind raced as the events flashed through my brain. The church in El Paso, my mother pregnant with me getting beat up by her colleagues, the awakening in the hospital, the list; It all became a clear and vivid image in my head.

I saw the sneering, cocky faces of Vernita Green, Elle Driver, O-Ren Ishii, Budd and Bill. I felt the anger and hatred bubbling inside of me. I felt the bitterness and urge for revenge my mother must have felt. I felt a little bit of happiness and vindication every time the old man told me about their deaths.

He told me about her training with Pai Mei and the love she felt for me. I began to cry once more, silent tears sliding down my face and landing on the cold floor below me. Once his story was over, I breathed heavily and trembled a bit.

"That's all that I know. She came to visit Hanzo before the spree so he could make a sword for her. She returned once all was done to thank him."

I still stared at the floor, trying to swallow all that he told me.

"What is your name child?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"BB. That's my name."

"Ah, BB.I have a question."

I turned my head towards him. "Um, sure. What do you want to ask me?"

"Will you follow in your mother's footsteps?"

My eyes widened and I almost burst out laughing. _Me? An assassin? I could never do that. I mean, I'm pretty tough, but God, I could never purposely kill someone._

"Of course I promise not to become one of…_them_. I would never do that!" I replied.

He eyed me curiously, like he didn't believe me. "You believe you could never kill another human?"

I whipped my head towards him. "Of course not! That's wrong!" I cried back.

He shook his head as if he didn't agree with what he was about to do. "Do you believe that because that's what people tell you?"

I raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?"

"Did "society" tell you that killing is morally wrong?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but no words came out.

The old man stood up now. "Do you mean to tell me, that if you were attacked or if someone close to you was in danger, you would hesitate to kill those responsible?"

I still could not respond.

"I may not think that what assassins do is right, but I know one thing: Your mother was not a merciless killer. She was justice. She was a warrioress. Now before you leave, think about what I have said. You will choose the right path." He went through the back door again and left me in both shock in awe.

_Could I really become one?_

I thought about my current situation. I had no home, no job, and no schooling out of high school. I can't live off my mother's money for the rest of my life. But my mother left Bill to keep me away from that life. She did it to protect me. I can't just through away her sacrifice. I don't even now how I get started as one. The entire idea is ridiculous.

But of course that little voice in the back of my brain was curious. _You have it in your blood. Your parents were two of the world's most feared assassins. It's like your destiny._

I shook my head of those thoughts and grabbed my things. I found another cab and directed them to a nearby hotel listed on my map.

I brought my luggage up to my new room and passed out on the bed. I began to shake uncontrollably and sob heavily on my bed. I didn't know what to do. I had no family, no friends, no parents, and no home.

I was running out of options.


	3. Wandering Thoughts

**I love the Kill Bill series and I think it's so messed up that there is no Volume 3. So I decided to write my own. Please review!**

…

Chapter III: Wandering Thoughts

I awoke the next morning to the sound of traffic outside my window. I rubbed my eyes and shook the sleep out of my brain. I grabbed a fresh change of clothes and took a quick shower in my hotel room's bathroom. I changed, grabbed my bag and left my room, my wet hair leaving a wet trail behind me.

_You could train you know. Teach yourself how to use the sword. You're bright; you'll find a way to get jobs. I mean, everyone hates someone. It's only a matter of time until they resort to assassination…_

I pushed my dangerous thoughts to the back of my brain. There was no way I would resort to that. I did want to know how to sword fight, though. I had seen sword fights in movies before and always wondered if I could one day wield a sword like that.

"Swords are dangerous BB. You could get seriously injured if you play around with them. Besides a lot of the fighting in those movies are fake, dear." My mom would always tell me. I still remember her smiling face and that happy-go-lucky look she had in her eyes; always looking out for me.

"It was a lie. All a lie. She kept it a secret from me for all those years. I guess it was to protect me…" I mumbled to myself as I hurried through the busy streets of Okinawa.

I looked down at myself and saw my clothes. I had only brought a little bit of clothes because I thought I would be leaving soon, but after all I've been through, why should I leave? I have no life back in the states. I might as well stay here and start a new life.

I sighed as I looked around the city. Everyone and everything looked nice and happy. Maybe it won't be so bad.

I hurried into a small, modern clothing store. I picked out a few jeans, black long sleeved shirts and turtlenecks, an assortment of tees and a new pair of sneakers. It would last me a little while longer.

My stomach growled as I walked out of the store. I glanced around and saw what looked like a restaurant. I carefully entered and was happily surprised by the smell of french fries. The restaurant was a simple little fast food joint. I bought a chicken burger and a small soda.

As I left the restaurant, I noticed the sun was already starting to go down. It must have been close to 4 pm already. _I should probably just go back to the hotel. I'll start looking for an apartment tomorrow_ I thought to myself. I silently walked back to the hotel. I paused at the sidewalk, waiting for the cars to stop so that I could cross. As I was about to cross, a hand wrapped around my mouth and dragged me back. I instinctively began to struggle and fight back, kicking and punching. The hand never left my mouth.

"We got a feisty one here boys!" said a gruff voice that came from the person who had a hold on me. He grabbed me by the hair and flung me to the ground in a random ally. My body ached as I fell onto the cold, hard ground, my head throbbing from when he pulled my hair.

I slowly looked up to see three large men surrounding me, sinister grins on their rough faces. One rubbed his hands back and forth, lustfully looking at me up and down. I tried to glare at them but fear took over. I felt my eyes moisten and my body shiver.

"Awww, she looks scared. I think we should comfort her." Another one said, as he inched his way over to me. He bent down to my level and stroked my hair. "It's ok, cutie. It won't hurt for long." He stood up and began to unzip his pants.

My eyes scanned the ally looking for a way out. My breathing and heartbeat increased. _This cannot happen to me! Why can't I scream? Why isn't someone helping me?_ I tried to scream but nothing came out. The man inched closer, his pelvis coming dangerously close to my mouth.

_What would Black Mamba do? _The voice in my head whispered.

I slowly got up and pulled it out of my bag. The man's eyes widened. "Oi! What do you-"

I penetrated his chest with the sword. I didn't even blink. I felt the vibration from his heart increase then slowly decrease. Then his heartbeat stopped and I watched his eyes cloud over. Blood poured out of the wound. I abruptly pulled the sword and watched as more blood spurt out of his chest. The blood covered the floor and my face.

His two friends were in shock for a moment before running off in terror. I glanced down at the sword. It looked so pretty; the mixture of the shiny silver and the deep red. I wiped my face of the blood, put my sword back into my bag and walked out of the ally.

My brain had not seemed to process what just happened. I walked back to the sidewalk and once again waited for the cars to stop. I crossed the street and went inside the hotel, casually walking into my room.

I sat down on my bed, my body numb and suddenly exhausted. My brain finally caught up to my body. Tears flowed from my eyes and my hands shook uncontrollably. _I just…killed a person! I'm a murderer! I'm going to jail! What have I done!_

The sushi shop owner's words flashed through my head. _"You believe you could never kill another human?"_ _"Do you mean to tell me, that if you were attacked or if someone close to you was in danger, you would hesitate to kill those responsible?"_ "_Your mother was not a merciless killer. She was justice. She was a warrioress._ _You will choose the right path."_

"I chose the right path alright!"I spat sarcastically to myself. I rubbed my arms and tried to calm myself down. I started to wipe the tears off my face.

The entire scene played again in my head. I casually took out the sword, pushed it through my attacker's chest and watched in a sort of insane boredom as death enveloped his body. I didn't flinch. I didn't hesitate. _If the other two had attacked me, would I have killed them too?_

I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. My nerves were shot. I wiped beads of sweat off my forehead and began shivering uncontrollably again. I slowly stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen. My skin was pale and wet with sweat. My chest swelled up and down with my panting breath.

"It's not my fault! They attacked me! It was self defense! I did nothing wrong! It was justice!" I screamed at my reflection. _She was justice. _The shopkeeper's voice rang out again in my head.

I covered my eyes ears and screamed again. "No! No! No! No! No! I am not one of _them_!"

I slammed my fist into the mirror, causing a crack in the glass and blood to flow from my hands. I stood still trying to regain my composure. After what felt like a millennium, my breathing went back to normal. I washed off my hands and walked to my bed and collapsed onto it in exhaustion. I stared at the ceiling and slowly nodded off to sleep.

…

Didi: Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though Please review!


	4. The Path I Chose

**I love the Kill Bill series and I think it's so messed up that there is no Volume 3. So I decided to write my own. Please review!**

…

Chapter IV: The Path I Chose

I woke up the next morning, the smell of old blood instantly filled my lungs. The sword still had the blood from my attacker the night before. I got up slowly and I kept scanning the room, almost afraid that he might pop out of nowhere.

I gently pulled the sword out of its sheath. The blood had started to smell, but it looked the same as it did last night. When I first noticed the blood, I couldn't help but notice hoe interesting it looked. Even now as I gazed at it, I was entranced by the red swirled and shined on the cold steel.

I grabbed a small wash cloth from the bathroom and soaked it in the sink. I carefully cleaned my mother's sword. I started to cry, and the tears fell on the steel. I didn't even know what I was crying about.

I turned on the TV to keep my mind occupied. The first channel I turned on had my attacker's body plastered on the screen. I quickly put up the volume.

(1) "Last night, a man was found dead in alley way in Okinawa. Autopsy results say he was killed by some sort of sword wound that went straight through his heart. No one has come forward with any information. The man was identified as Hito Ootori, who last year was accused of committing rape and sexual assault. He was let go because of lack of evidence against him. Many citizens believe his death was caused by a vigilante—"

I muted the television and stopped listening to the reporter. _He was let go because of lack of evidence…but he must've been guilty! I mean, he tried to do the same to me! A vigilante…a beacon of justice outside of the law…_

I spent an hour staring at the wall. I committed murder…and it was just. I was wanted, there were witnesses, and I am all alone. _Witnesses! Crap! If they give the police a description, I'm done for! _I thought to myself.

_I could just…no that's wrong….but they were trying to…they deserve it..._

_I'm going to do it…_

…

I went to every shady bar and alleyway in Okinawa. I found out the names and addresses of the two other guys from last night and that they had not gone to the cops…yet. I couldn't take that risk.

They both were staying in a small motel on the outskirts of the city. I looked up at the broken and old motel.

Right now, I wore a black turtleneck and tight black vinyl pants with my sword strapped to my back. I slicked back my hair into a ponytail and adjusted the black mask I bought on my face. It covered my eyes and most of my nose and cheeks. It was a just a precaution, just in case one got away or there were security cameras. I silently walked up the fire escape to their rooms. I tried the sliding glass door and was happy to hear it click open. I stealthily slunk into the room. Both were sleep on their own beds.

Upon seeing them again, I felt the anger bubbling inside of me. I slowly pulled out my sword and sliced the one closest to me throat. His eyes opened and widened. He couldn't talk since his vocal cords were cut but he looked at me in horror. He shook a little and finally stopped moving. I watched as his eyes went glossy and death passed over him.

I wiped the sword on the sheets of his bed. I went to the other one. I could feel the bloodlust running through my veins. I could here him mumbling in his sleep. Something about a woman named 'Tohru'. I sneered in disgust. Probably some poor girl who wasn't as lucky as me.

I sat down next to him on the bed. "Wake up you miserable piece of—" I nudged his shoulder. He woke half asleep, thinking I was part of his sick dream.

"What's with the mask sweetheart? I wanna see your face~" he purred, still half asleep.

I smirked. "You wanna see me?" I asked coldly. I pulled off my mask so he could see me. He scrutinized my face for a minute, trying hard to remember me.

Upon realization his eyes widened and he tried to get up. I swiftly dug my sword into his throat. He stared at me in a mix of horror and anger. He glared at me.

"You should have kept walking last night. Now you're going to pay for what you've done." I said, glaring right back him. He spat at me, causing saliva and blood to stain my face. I pushed the sword farther into him and watched him shiver and then hang his head, dead.

I slowly pulled the sword out. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I wiped everything clean just in case I left fingerprints. I saluted the two sickos and closed the door behind me. I walked into an alley and threw out the mask and covered my sword with my turtleneck. I walked all the way back to my hotel and fell into a deep, undisturbed slumber.

…

I woke the next morning feeling normal. I knew what I did, and I still believed it was just. I'm not a murderer. They would have squealed at one point and I would've gone to jail just for protecting myself. I did nothing wrong. I didn't even bother to turn on the TV. I knew what they would be talking about.

I decided to go back and talk to Hanzo at the Tea Shop. He might've guessed already that I was the vigilante. And I needed some more information. Specifically, where I could find Pai Mei.

And if he was looking for a new pupil.


	5. The Replacement

**I love the Kill Bill series and I think it's so messed up that there is no Volume 3. So I decided to write my own. Please review!**

…

Chapter V: The Replacement

"Pai Mei is dead?" I spat angrily. I clenched my fists, ready to strangle something.

The dirty beggar shivered at my harsh glare. "Y-yes. He was poisoned. An angry student I believe."

I started to pace around the alley. "Did he have an apprentice or something? There must be a successor!" I pleaded, trying to get anymore information.

He stopped to think. "I heard that his home in the mountains became the training dojo of another martial arts master. A woman. Mean as a snake, she is."

I nodded, gave him some yen and walked away. I went around to other shady streets in Okinawa and finally got directions to the dojo. It cost all the money I had on me and a threat or two to get them, but it was worth it.

I ended my stay at the hotel and started my journey to the master's dojo. It took six days of hitchhiking and climbing mountains, but again, it was worth it if I could learn to be a professional assassin.

I finally reached a huge set of stairs and looked at it with awe. I took a deep breath and began to climb the stairs with three large duffel bags over my shoulder.

It was the first time in weeks I heard nothing but my own breathing and the wind. There was nothing around me and no one around. Each step became harder and harder as the weight of my bags began to feel heavier. I gasped for breath as I got higher up the mountain.

I sighed heavily and dropped my bags abruptly on the ground as I finally reached the top. I scanned the area and saw an empty, decaying dojo covered in ivy.

All alone, sitting crissed-crossed on the floor was a woman. I wasn't sure of her age since she had light, almost white hair, but hardly any wrinkles. She was wearing a white robe and wore bright red lipstick and nail polish. I could hear her inhale and exhale deeply, as if she were meditating. She had a thick black cloth covering her eyes.

"Uh, excuse m—" Something fast and shiny suddenly went whizzing towards me and grazed my arm slightly. I cringed at the stinging pain but uttered no sound. I looked up at the woman; her calm appearance had turned into a snarling, angry one.

"Who are you and why the hell are you here?" she shrieked at me. Her arm was extended and she had three shurikans in her hand. _She has such fast reflexes!_

I gulped and began to speak, slightly glad that she spoke English. "I have come here to become the pupil of the master who lives here…"

She stood up. "And what, praytell, makes you think you are worthy of such an honor?" She had a seductive, sultry voice with just a hint of insanity and homicidal rage.

I really couldn't answer her. "…I…want to learn…" was the first thing I blurted out. I had planned to go right up to whoever was the new master and demand him to take me on. If I had known what I was in store for I wouldn't have climbed up all those stairs.

"You want to learn, is that right?" she smirked, snorting a little. I was wondering if she could see me through the cloth, since she seemed to look right at me.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, slightly afraid for my life.

She just stood there, thinking. She tapped a finger on her chin and placed a hand on her hips.

"Have you had any prior training?"

"No."

"That's unfortunate. If I tell you something, will you do it without questions and hesitation?"

"Yes ma'am."

She frowned. "You will never again address me as ma'am, unless you want your pretty little throat cut, understand?"

"Yes…master?"

She smiled wickedly. "_Much_ better! Go inside, put your shit away and be prepared. We start training tomorrow morning at four…in the morning."

With that she sat back down and meditated. I silently walked into the ivy covered dojo, found an empty room with a small, stain covered bed. I threw my bag on the ground and changed into some shorts and tank top. I rubbed my legs, hissing as the muscle ached sharply from the trip up the mountains. I lied down hesitantly on the mattress and fell asleep.

I kept dreaming of a strange blackness. I could not see anything, but I could hear screams of men, flashes of black and white, a small streak of yellow and blood. So much blood it felt like I was swimming in it. The air was thick from the smell and it stuck to my skin and no matter how hard I rubbed it would not go away. I saw the redness grow higher and higher and eventually go over my eyes. I tried to scream but then I began drowning in it.

I woke up with a jolt, sweating hard from the nightmare. I wiped my face of sweat and tried to calm myself.

I heard a rooster crowing in the distance and decided it was time to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and tried to adjust to my surroundings. My room was still dark but I could make out everything.

I slipped on some warm clothes since I could feel a crisp, cold draft coming from the window. I took a deep breath and went out to the courtyard.

My master was already there with a pair of short daggers in her hand. She was in a perfect defense stance, quickly stabbing and slicing the air in front of her. Each slice rang out and seemed to echo around the courtyard.

She suddenly stopped and dropped her arms to her side. "So, you're finally up?" she said with a smirk.

"…Yes master."

She motioned me towards her and I hesitantly came closer.

The second I got close to her, her arm shot out, grabbed my shoulder and pulled my arm behind my back.

I sucked in a breath and gasped. A sharp, agonizing pain shot through my arm and radiated all the way to my back.

I yelped and struggled to get out of her grip. She pushed down harder and dug her red nails into my flesh.

"Do you think you are worthy of becoming my apprentice?"

I was about to answer, but the pain was hazing my mind and making it difficult to think straight. "…N-No?"

She pushed harder and I yelped again. "Is that a question or an answer?" She asked calmly, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"_An answer_!"

"So, you believe that you are not worthy?" She pushed down even harder and I felt my bones bend. Tears were flowing from my eyes and my teeth were clenched in pain.

"_No_!" I screeched, praying to God that the pain would end soon.

She smiled cruelly and suddenly let me go. "That is the first lesson, girl. Always remember, that you are simply dirt underneath my shoe. One day, you might upgrade to being the pebble in my shoe."

With that she sat down on the stone floor and began to meditate. I lay in a pathetic, crumpled heap on the floor behind her. I panted heavily and rubbed my sore arm. After a few minutes of recuperation, I carefully pulled myself up and stood up on my feet, almost stumbling.

I slowly took one step towards her. And then another and another until I was in front of her.

She glanced upward and smiled that evil, little half-smile. "_So_. How do you feel?"

I winced. "…I've been better, master."

She cackled and motioned me to sit down across from her. "I'm sure you have girl. I'm sure you have. Now on that note, let's begin your training."

…

Didi:…Yes, I am alive…and I'm late…no excuse other than 1) Holidays…oh how you distract me. 2) Procrastination…how you torture me so. 3) School…my immortal enemy whom I still have not defeated. I solemnly swear that I will try to update as possible. Thank you!


	6. The Longest Year

**I love the Kill Bill series and I think it's so messed up that there is no Volume 3. So I decided to write my own. Please review!**

…

Chapter VI: The Longest Year

From that moment on every day had been a living hell. I woke every morning exhausted and weak; my master shrieking at me to make breakfast and carry buckets of water up and down the long stairway in front of the dojo.

Every day I sweated and ached. After a while I couldn't tell if my face was covered in sweat or tears. I was constantly covered in filth and all we ever ate was white rice.

I trained, from the moment I woke up at the crack of dawn until the sun set. And that was only the first six months.

As time progressed my master (Who only after the six month mark, allowed me to call her California), beefed up my training. In the first six months, I was the errand girl; cleaning, cooking, repairing things around the dojo. She told me it was to teach me endurance.

The next six months were a bit more refined. She taught me how to properly swordfight and some skills in knife fighting.

She slowly began teaching me kung fu. She told me that she had paid close attention to my overall attitude over the year and had determined that I would learn best with panther style.

Panther style kung fu involved a lot of dodging and weaving. I was taught that those proficient in panther style were skilled at hiding and evading their opponent's moves. When we do attack, we try to wear down our opponent with small, quick jabs. And when the perfect time comes, we strike with all our might, completely crushing any who oppose us.

I wasn't exactly sure if that was really me, _but_ I did learn quickly. I had no problem dodging most of her snake style attacks. But she never seemed to get tired, and I always ended being knocked to the floor in serious pain.

After every defeat she would chuckle and tell me to "get my sorry ass up and clean something".

I hated that…a lot.

I began to progress little by little though. I noticed I had gained much more arm muscle and leg muscles and I felt a lot fitter.

I was able to carry the water buckets with ease after the first year and a half. California (I wanted to ask her why she is called that, but her bipolar tendencies stopped me) refined my sword and martial arts skills. By that time she actually started calling me 'sniveling worm" in stead of 'worthless piece of shit'…which is an upgrade.

On this day, the two year anniversary of my acceptance as her pupil, she finally talked to me, like an equal. We had silently been eating rice when she paused and put her plate down.

"Worm? You have been a half decent student. And you have exceeded all my expectations of you. Personally I thought you would quit a week into it." She snickered. "And right now, it just occurred to me that I never bothered to ask you about yourself." She purred.

"Uh, well, what would you like to know about, sensei?"

She smiled her odd little half smile. She reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. "Let's see…tell me about your father first, then your mother, and then yourself."

I wasn't sure if I should give her in-depth details of my life; at least not the part about my father's assassin squad and my mother's tragic end. "Well, I never really knew my father. He died of a heart attack when I was four years old…"

She nodded her head, whether in pity or understanding I do not know. "Ah, the fatherless female fighter. Incredibly cliché don't you think?" she asked with a bored tone.

I blinked but continued. "My mother was actually murdered recently during a robbery…"

She nodded again. "So you're all alone in this terrible world…how melancholic…" she said with a wave of her hand.

I nodded and looked down. "Yeah, it's been hard."

"I'm sure it has…So now that I know of your parentage, tell me about yourself."

I chuckled lightly. "There's really not much to tell. I was a normal teenager, I had friends, I went to school, did chores…the usual. When my mother died, all I had left was the sword." I glanced over at my shiny hunk of metal leaning against a tree. "I wanted to learn how to properly use it and learn how to protect myself…"

She sipped her cup of warm sake. "Hmm. How exactly did you fine me?" she asked, the slightest hint of suspicion in her voice.

"…well I was looking for Pai Mei…he was an old friend of the family…" I lied.

She snorted. "Pai Mei a family friend? That's the biggest joke I've heard in two years!" she swished he drink around silently. "…What's your name, worm?"

"My name is B.B…B.B. Kiddo."

Her face contorted in a mixture of disgust, rage and confusion. Her body began to shake and her face paled to the point that I thought she had died right in front of me.

"…You can't— She's not—That's imposs—" she stuttered, her hands clinging tightly to the hem of her robe.

I stared at her for a moment, scared to move or ask what was wrong.

After a few minutes of her sputtering nonsense, she calmed down. "I'm…I'm sorry for that outburst. The heat must've gotten to me." She said with a wave of her hand.

"A-Are you sure sensei?" I sputtered nervously. A second ago she looked like she was possessed by the devil.

"I'm fine. Just…we're done for today. I'm giving the rest of the day off." She commanded, her sickly sweet voice returning to normal.

I looked at her as if she had lobsters coming out of her ears. "A day off?" I asked confusedly.

"YES!" she hissed angrily. "JUST— Ahem, just go do whatever you please…" she waved me away and I slowly walked back to my room.

"That was very strange…" I mumbled to myself. _It looked like she was having a conniption fit. And then she gives me the day off! Something's wrong._

I went to my room and decided to sleep, but before I did, I rummaged through my bag for my folder. While in Okinawa, I bought a folder and put the accounts of my mom's adventures as told to me by Hanzo. It had all the locations she had been to and who she had met.

I told myself that when I was done with my training, I would go and visit the man from Mexico my mom had visited. Hanzo told me that when she was done with the minor killings, she went to the mysterious man and was given the location of where Bill was.

All that my mother had told him was that he was the head of the Acuña Boys, a Mexican army of fatherless men.

I needed to get as much information on my family as possible. Sure Hanzo told me of the killings and the police knew that names, but what about their lives together, their love? Did they even have a good relationship before me?

This man in Mexico seemed to be my best bet. I was a little nervous to meet the leader of a gang, but if he talked to my mother and willingly helped her, he _has_ to talk to me.

I put the folder inside my bag and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I heard a slight creaking noise. I didn't move, but prepared myself to attack if necessary.

I could fel a presence enter my room and hover over me. I remained still and tried to control my breathing.

I heard a deep inhale and then a sigh. "Little B.B. All grown up. I wish I could see you…see if you look more like Bill or Kiddo. Heh, that's the catch, isn't it. The odds of you really being her, is slim to none…but if it is you…."

I recognized California's voice.

"…God, I don't know what to do with you" she continued, whispering. "You are my precious Bill's daughter…I loved him with all I had…_but_…you are still _her_ daughter…the vile bitch who took out my other eye…"

_My mom took out her eye? Wait, she knows my mother?_

"…I have such an urge to wring your scrawny little neck now…it's quite amazing actually, I've wanted to kill your mother all this time…and she died at the hands of a robber apparently…She deserved to die at my hands. Me! Elle Driver…the only snake left alive..."

It hit me like a pound of bricks.

"_Elle Driver, another well known assassin, was California Mountain Snake" _The lead investigators voice rang through my head.

That's why she makes me call her California. That's why she's blind in both eyes. That's why she died a little when I told her my name. The thoughts pulsed in my brain. I couldn't take it anymore.

I swiftly got up and punched her dead in the face. She flew back from the sheer force and rage from my fist. Her head knocked against the wall and a pained "Oof!" came out of her mouth.

I quickly grabbed my bag and jumped out my bedroom window. I ran and practically slid down the many stairs, trying to escape. I heard her yells of anguish and pure hatred from the dojo above.

I couldn't make out what she was saying, but then again it's probably best that I didn't.


End file.
